Sins of the Past
by Gem6
Summary: One shot delving into the minds of Gene & Alex as they finally succumb to each others charms


This proves I am unable to write straight smut....it always seems to be followed by a look into the minds of our characters.

* * *

"I know what you need Snotty Knickers" Gene growled

"Really? Care to enlighten me?" Alex snapped back

"A bloody good shag" He murmured into her ear, running his finger along the cleft of her perfectly formed arse.

"You can toss yourself off _I _am going to bed" Alex stalked away to her bedroom leaving him wondering what the hell had just happened between them.

Closing the door slightly behind her Alex hated to admit she was more than a little aroused at that very moment. She'd just left Gene standing in the kitchen with a raging hard on when all she wanted to do was let him claim her any way he want.

Changing into her nightdress, she felt the desire to give herself that all important release. Settling herself into bed she began the well practised art of achieving release, ghosting her hands across her breasts she felt her desire building, sliding her hand lower she traced her way through the perfectly formed triangle of hair towards her centre.

Gene wasn't going to pursue the matter, he'd made his intentions perfectly clear to her throughout the evening, even going as far as to say he could help her relieve the tension upstairs and as for what he'd said in the kitchen, he'd felt her shake as he touched her, heard the catch in her breath as he spoke and seen the spark of desire in her eyes before she'd brushed him off and stalked away.

He knew he had to relieve himself of this raging hard on he was currently sporting or else he'd not be able to sleep tonight. Looking down he realised he was almost twice the size he usually was all because of her- his barmy posh DI, the one who talked like she came from Eton but had the left hook of a northern thug, the one he spent hours dreaming, nay, fantasising about and, dare he say it, his friend.

He didn't always have to be 'The Guv' around her and for that he was grateful. He knew Ray and the others would see him as weak if he let his guard down for so much as a minute, with Alex though it was so different- he could leave 'The Guv' at the door and let the real him show through, the battle scarred, war wounded, inadequate bear of man he'd kept hidden for so long he'd often forgotten who he really was.

He'd just passed Alex's room when he heard the tiniest of moans, curiosity overtaking him he peered cautiously round the door to see Alex lying on the bed, eyes closed, working herself gently.

He'd been on the way to the bathroom to sort himself out but he knew this was his chance. He didn't just want the sex, he wanted more, he wanted a relationship with this woman and that scared him. Since his wife he'd never committed to anyone and he'd never spent more than a week shagging the same bird.

He realised as Alex moaned again that he'd been unconsciously stroking himself through his trousers as he watched her skilful hands working

"Want some help?" He spoke gruffly

Her eyes flew open, startled at the sound of his voice. She looked at him steadily as he stepped into her room, receiving no word to stop or get out, he shed his clothes swiftly as he advanced on her. He freed himself from his underwear as he reached the bed, watching her eyes widen in surprise.

Kneeling on the bed, he reached down to find her core, slowly inserting a finger, surprised at just how ready she was. He squeezed her breast with his free hand teasing the taut flesh.

There was still time for her to give him another left hook he reasoned as he inserted another finger, stretching her out, finding that all important pleasure spot. Kissing her breasts gently, teeth nipping at the smooth flesh, he searched her eyes with his own, he saw the flames of desire flickering but there was also sparks of something else, anger, possibly.

"Still say no?" He suddenly felt very vulnerable, there he was, stark naked on the bed with his fingers touching the most intimate part of his DI and she was going to say no, tell him to get out, she might even report him for sexual assault- so far it wasn't consensual.

"Get out" Her voice barely a whisper hardly concealed the venom within.

Breaking eye contact, he watched as he withdrew his fingers making sure to run his nails across that pleasure spot. He was off the bed and picking up his clothes before making eye contact with her again.

Gene could see the disappointment in her eyes which he was certain was reflected in his own, he was almost out the door before she spoke again.

"Wait, Gene" Her voice hoarse and pleading

He turned, looking at her warily, if this was some kind of game she could bloody well fuck off, he'd had it with games between them.

"Take me, anyway you want me"

He needed nothing else, on the bed in a second, leaning over this posh nutty bird. Looking down at her he realised he was seeing her for who she really was, not the brainy tart he had in the office day after day, not the drunk floozy he often witnessed in Luigi's, not the bossy always right attitude, just her. Alex Drake. Smart, beautiful, complicated, his partner at work but more importantly his _equal_.

"You sure about this luv? Not gonna get meself a left 'ook?"

Not bothering to reply she ran her hand across his length, feeling him shudder in response. Smoothing her thumb over the tip she knew right then what she wanted.

Parting her legs as she felt him settle, she prepared herself to be taken by her DCI.

Bringing his gaze back to hers he guided himself in to her waiting core. She felt him still as he tried to control his breathing.

"Close, very close" She whispered afraid to break the spell cast between them.

He nodded thrusting gently as he buried himself to the hilt, she felt amazing, like liquid velvet wrapped around him. He knew he was close and all he wanted was to flip her over so he could watch her ride him as hard as she could but right now he knew she wanted to be dominated by him, she wanted to be taken completely by him.

Moving slowly he found his rhythm noticing she matched him thrust for thrust.

Alex lay there unable to believe she'd finally given in and allowed Gene access, seeing him stood in the doorway had thrilled her and seeing him naked made her long to find out how he felt on top of her, she wanted to know if he filled her, would he fit? Once she'd seen the size of him she knew she had to find out whether they fitted together or not.

Looking at him, really looking at him, she realised he was even more battle scarred than she'd ever imagined, reaching out a hand she stroked his face gently. She met his lips as he touched hers softly, something she never thought possible- the Lion being gentle.

Moving against him she felt the wall break as her release began, bucking hard against him he replied in kind thrusting hard, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

He met her gaze again just as she shouted his name as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body- she could think of nothing else but the man who had caused it.

The waves were just subsiding as she felt Gene reach his peak, with one final thrust he exploded deep within her. She lost count at the fourth explosion as another orgasm tore through her body leaving her shaking at the force of it.

Both completely spent and exhausted Gene made no attempt to dislodge himself instead rolling them both onto their sides, content to drift in the bliss.

Alex opened her eyes sometime later to find Gene watching her.

"Yes?"

"Am still not sure I'm not gonna get a left 'ook"

"You're safe this time Gene" She smiled gently, leaning up to kiss him.

It suddenly struck her, lying there tucked in Gene's arms, that this was where she wanted to be, sod Martin Summers, sod 2008, after all it was all in her head _wasn't it?_


End file.
